nazizombiesplusfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Floater
"On this Cruise you'll be the one severed." :―Map Description Floater is a map by Sniperteam82308 set on a Cruise ship. He got inspiration to create this map when listening to the song Boats and Hoes from StepBrothers. Backstoryhttp://nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Floater&action=edit&section=1Edit When the world began to fall under the plauge of the Zombie many tried to escape to the sea. However only some made it to freedom. Others fell under the plauge. This ship was filled with inmates from a Maximum Prison. Thus the gaurds were heavily armed. However rats who succumbed to 115 by eating a zombies corpse before boarding the ship made their way to the crews quarters. As they infected the gaurds the gaurds fled ship. Without gaurds the inmates escaped and killed the crew. The crew was reanimated by the rats eating parts of their corpses and got their revenge on the inmates making them Zombies as well. Escaping from Shrang La Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen teleported upon contact with the focusing stone. However thier weapons were left behind. They grab 4 M1911s lying on the ground and begin thier fight offboard. Layouthttp://nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Floater&action=edit&section=2Edit Starting Roomhttp://nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Floater&action=edit&section=3Edit The starting room is the lobby of the ship. Slightly on fire and bloody with papers and benches everywhere. The four windows are four of the rooms that inmates used to be in. The only way out is to open a door for 750 points covered by benches. Deckhttp://nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Floater&action=edit&section=4Edit The Deck is the only part of the ship outside. There are two ways out from here. The way to the power, and below decks. Below decks however requires the power to be turned on. Hallway 3-4http://nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Floater&action=edit&section=5Edit The first hallway. There are two ways out. Through the stairs or into the waterpark area. There are many ways all on the left side for the zombies to get through. The Stakeout is also here. Waterparkhttp://nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Floater&action=edit&section=6Edit The waterpark is an ordinary indoor water park. The pool however is blood red. The only way out is the way in through Hallway 3-4. Stairshttp://nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Floater&action=edit&section=7Edit The stairs are a large stairway. It has a wayout through each of the floors. Armoryhttp://nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Floater&action=edit&section=8Edit The only way to get here is through Easter Egg #1. It has all Weapons for sale in it and an eternal mystery box point. It also has a new perk Skinny Dipper. Perkshttp://nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Floater&action=edit&section=9Edit All old perks are found as well as a new one. Easter Egg #1http://nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Floater&action=edit&section=10Edit As with Shrang La, Ascension, and Call of the Dead there is a large Easter Egg. This one is to rescue 4 guards who locked themselves in the armory to get acsess to the armory. To begin you must knife the door and listen to the guards. *Step 1-The gaurds tell you of a hidden weapon cache placed in case of the prisoners escaping. You must find the key to this cache in a pillow in the crews quarters and bring it to them. *Step 2-The guards ask you to find the key to the door. Find it in the brig and bring it to them. *Step 3-One of the gaurds breaks the key trying to open the door. Thus you must find something to blow the door up with. On the crews nest there is an RPG you can use. Return to them and shoot at the door. Note: You can use the RPG any time however it does not respawn using it on anything but the door ends this Easter Egg. *Step 4-The door is still standing but is blown in a little. And there is now a space you can see the gaurds. At this step you will begin to hear gibberish from the room showing they are going insane. You will need to find a crowbar for the gaurds so they can break the rest of the door down. The Crow Bar is found in the loading docks of the ship. Hand it to them. *Step 5-You hear the guards saying how stupid you were to trust them revealing them to be some prisoners. However as they are breaking the door down one of them mentions he is not feeling good. He reveals he was bitten and turns into a zombie. He turns the other four into zombies as the door begins to fall. You must now kill the four and acsess to the armory will be recieved. Easter Egg #2http://nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Floater&action=edit&section=11Edit The real Easter Egg of the map you must complete the first one to do this one. You must also buy Skinny Dipper. It takes you to a sunken ship which is where the focusing stone wanted to originall take you. There you will find a pedistal to put the focusing stone on. Only Richtofen can put the focusing stone on it. This activates a rift through time sending you to the past. You will be on the sunken ship(which is now not sunk) rather than the cruise ship and will remain on the sunken ship until the focusing stone is removed. Category:Floater Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Sniperteam82308's Maps Category:Non-Canon